


Little Princess | Sam Winchester x Child!Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Cake, Cupcakes, Dean is just a giant kid, Didn't plan on that, Except that this is shit compared to my other stuff, F/M, Princess - Freeform, can't think of anything else, kinda angsty, oh well, sorry it's bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a little princess...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Princess | Sam Winchester x Child!Reader |

**Author's Note:**

> Fuuuuuuuuck this sucks so much. I didn't plan on it turning out like this at all, but it did, so fuck it, I guess.
> 
> Whatever, I'm working on chapter 3 of Changes now. I promise you that will be better than this P.O.S.

Sam smiled as he walked towards the kitchen. It was a very special day for a very special girl, and he had to make sure it was perfect the entire day. She was currently out with her Uncle Dean and Aunt Maria, but they'd bring her back home to the bunker soon enough.

He opened up the refrigerator and carefully pulled out the box, placing it on the table and grinning, his dimples prominent as ever. He pulled a lighter out of the drawer and made sure it was operational just as he heard the heavy footsteps of his brother, the lighter ones of his brother's wife, and then the quick, light pitter patter of his daughter's.

Sam grinned and pushed his hair behind his ears, crouching down and holding his arms out as the quick footsteps got closer to him. The little girl screeched once she saw her father, running into his open arms and laughing into his ear.

"Daddy!"

"Hey, (Name)! Did you have fun?"

"Yeah! Uncle Dean and Aunt Ria took me to the park, and the arcade and we had dinner and won prizes and stuff!" You exclaimed happily.

"I'm glad you had fun, baby girl. Think you have some room in your belly for some dessert?" He asked with that bright white smile.

"Uh-huh!"

He picked her up and saw his brother and sister-in-law standing at the doorway, smiling, though he saw a look in Dean's green eyes he'd known all too well.

It was his pity look.

Sam looked away from them and smiled down at his little girl.

"Daddy got you a special cake this year."

"Ooooh!"

He chuckled and opened up the box, causing you to gasp and place your hands on your chubby cheeks. He laughed and lit the single candle he'd placed on the very first cupcake.

Dean switched off the lights and all three of them sang you 'Happy Birthday,' and even though to you it couldn't have been more perfect, the rest of them knew it would've been ten million times better if your mother was there to celebrate with the rest of them.

But you couldn't remember anything about her besides what she looked like, and that was only due to the pictures your father and uncle had of her.

Sam leaned you down carefully over the cake once the song was over and smiled as you made a wish and blew out the candle. Dean and Ria clapped and cheered and Sam kissed your cheek, setting you down carefully in your chair, where three phone books were stacked. He pulled off the fake crown, scepter, and the necklace, handing them to his sister-in-law to wash off.

"So what'd ya wish for, sweetheart?" Dean asked you as he swiped off some frosting from a cupcake and tested it out.

"I can't say or it won't come true!" You said loudly, "You told me that, Uncle Dean!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

Sam laughed and picked up a paper plate and set it in front of you, pulling off the wrapper of the cupcake and putting it on your plate, kissing your hair and laughing once he looked up to see his brother's face covered with pink frosting as he devoured his own cupcake.

"Should I order one for you on your birthday?" He asked with a twisted smirk.

"I'd rather have red velvet, actually." Dean said in total seriousness.

Sam sighed. His wife made the best red velvet he and Dean had ever eaten… Dean chose it over pie many times. (Sam had done some serious supernatural "checking" the first ten times it happened.)

Dean noticed the sudden downcast look on his brother's face, "Or, y'know, pretty pink princess cupcake dress thing is cool too."

Sam chuckled softly, "I'm gonna remember that."

Dean shrugged, "Whatever, they taste good; that's all that matters."

Soon after, you finished your dessert and Dean and his wife took you to open up some of your toys you'd been given earlier in the day. Sam cleaned up the kitchen on his own, listening as Dean acted like the child he never was as he played with your toys. He licked his lips and looked on as he watched you and Dean bond, your crown on your head and your scepter in hand, though you'd convinced your uncle to wear the necklace.

Sam's eyes watered slightly as he watched you. You looked so much like your mother it was unreal. He could only imagine how she'd have freaked out (in the good way) for your fifth birthday. She was always one for "milestones" and he could only imagine what she'd have done, especially after the hilarious event that was Dean's thirtieth birthday. It was a damn shame she was gone before Dean had the chance to hit forty though… Hell, Sam hadn't even gotten a thirtieth birthday bash for himself before he lost her…

He cleared his throat, "Dean, mind if I borrow my daughter?"

"Only if I get to play with the RC car some more."

"Deal. Come on, baby girl."

You stood up and rushed to your father, laughing and giggling as he picked you up and blew a raspberry on your cheek. You held onto him tightly (you were a long way up from the ground, after all) and told Sam all about your day with your aunt and uncle as he took you outside, moving to the familiar spot.

Your chatter gradually dwindled as you recognized where you were headed. This is where Daddy took you last year on your birthday after the sun was almost completely down, though he'd actually done it for every single birthday of yours, you just couldn't remember.

His steps slowed as he neared his destination. He hated coming here, but he couldn't stop himself from going either. He needed it. His daughter needed it.

His wife needed it.

He stood in front of the headstone and crouched down, letting you go so you could stand on your own. He rubbed your back and pointed at the picture embedded into the stone.

"Do you know who this is? Do you remember?"

You fiddled with your fingers and looked at him, "It's... It's Mommy."

Sam nodded, "Yeah…" He whispered, "It's Mommy."

You looked at the picture of your mother sadly. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and the brightest smile in the world. You couldn't remember anything about her, and all you knew was whatever Daddy and Uncle Dean told you.

She was funny and silly, and she was also really smart. That was one of the reasons Daddy liked her, he told you. She was also pretty and nice and the perfect girl for him, so he scooped her up before Uncle Dean had the chance to even try.

"She's pretty…" You whispered.

"Yeah she is… You look a lot like her. Makes me wonder what you got from me." He chuckled breathlessly.

You laughed a little and sat down, touching the picture of your mother. Sam sat down next to you and listened as you spoke with your deceased mother.

"Daddy… How did Mommy die?" You asked suddenly.

Sam closed his eyes. You were only one when she passed, so you didn't exactly ask questions, and by the time you were speaking, you'd forgotten her. She was more like a myth to you now.

"She… She, uh… She was going out to pick up your birthday cake… But someone held up the bakery she was at, and he shot her… He killed Mommy because she was protecting a little girl. Mommy was a hero, sweetheart. That's how she would have wanted to go."

"Oh…"

Sam licked his lips, "She loved you very much." He chuckled lightly, "She almost put your Uncle Dean in a headlock when he first held you."

"What did he do wrong?" You asked with a slight giggle.

Sam laughed, "Nothing. Your uncle just hasn't been the best with kids, let alone little babies, but he's learning, just like I am. Your mother always called you her little princess, and she was very protective of you."

You smiled softly and looked at your mother's headstone, touching her picture again. You looked up at Sam.

"Daddy… You know what I wish for every time I make a wish?"

"I thought you couldn't tell anyone. It won't come true, remember?"

"I know..." You said quietly. "But I made it lots of times, so it's not comin' true."

Sam sighed and rubbed your back, "Go ahead and tell me, sweetheart."

"That Mommy would be here with us." You said sadly.

Sam closed his eyes and pulled you close, "Me too, baby… Me too…"

A few stray tears fell from his eyes as he looked at your mother's headstone. He missed her, oh how he missed her… He needed her as much as he needed you. What would he do when you got older and it was about that time…? He didn't want to have to rely on your aunt. She was a nice woman and all, and he proudly called her his sister-in-law, but she wasn't a mother, nor was she your mother.

Sam faintly felt the kiss you pressed to his cheek before you wriggled out of his grasp. You took off your crown and placed it on the top of the headstone and stabbed the ground with the scepter until it sat upright. You leaned forward and kissed your mother's picture.

"I love you, Mommy. You're the bravest person ever, so you get the crown and scepter and to be a princess. Uncle Dean has the necklace, but it makes him look pretty so it's okay. I miss you Mommy. I promise I'll be good for Daddy, and Uncle Dean too."

You turned around and hugged your father tightly, a tear slipping from your eye. You sniffed and Sam leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the picture of your mother before standing and heading back towards the bunker, his tears ready to fall and just keep falling.

After that night, you refused to let anyone call you a princess ever again.


End file.
